The present invention relates to an electronic device, preferably an electronic book.
A known document EP-A 0390611 describes a book with a floppy disc as the memory. The mechanical part of this memory is sensitive to impacts, requires a great deal of space and is much too expensive. Consequently, these books are cumbersome and too bulky. In addition, one requires additional buttons for controls in order to operate the floppy disc.
Frequently, books of this type are based on the idea of a pocket calculator and have too many operating buttons. This is particularly apparent from the Patent Specification EP 0337401. In this case, a CD is proposed as the memory, which also requires mechanics and a laser for reading.
Also, the Patent Specification WO 87/01481 is based on an external card, in order to fill the memory with new information.
The Patent Specification U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,660 is based on a book, which comprises a greater number of buttons, in order to provide every conceivable operating variation, such as the selection of a certain word etc. Experience shows that only simple and user-friendly devices have long-term success in use and as regards sales.
All of the aforementioned Patent Specifications disclose an electronic book, such as one is accustomed to with a conventional book, namely with two pages. However, in practice it is such that only one page can be read at any one time.
In comparison therewith, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic device according to the aforementioned type, which operates with the fewest possible components and is as simple as possible to operate. The electronic book should be a universal communication device, which the user can use at any time and everywhere.
The electronic device according to the invention provides the considerable advantage that it may have a very light and easily portable construction, can be used very universally and at the same time has a relatively large display.
This device is suitable for being designed in an advantageous construction as an electronic book with the representation of only one book page. Consequently, it becomes easier to carry, more economical and, when not in use and when being carried, can be stored in a holder or a case.
It is easy to imagine that anyone, instead of purchasing a newspaper or magazine at a kiosk in the morning, inserts a coin or credit card into an automatic machine and then chooses whether he wishes to have the magazine, a town plan, tourist information and/or a newspaper etc. stored on his personal electronic book. Such an automatic distributor can be erected at any location and can be programmed for example by way of a telephone line (cable, light waves or radio) or a television cable at any time with the newest information. The transmission of data from the automatic distributor to the electronic book is simplest by way of a plug, a cable or by way of a modulated electromagnetic wave, for example by an infra-red light beam or the radio network for telephone transmission. It is also conceivable that an internal, integrated communication unit is present, with the assistance of which, by way of the existing GSM radio network (Global System for Mobile Communications) or via GPRS (General Packet Radio Systems)/EDGE (Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution) or by other transmission devicesxe2x80x94for example satellitesxe2x80x94book data, magazines, newspapers, travel guides, train time-tables, stock exchange data etc. can be stored directly in the electronic book.
The same type of transmission may be possible in a book shop, where in the same manner as in a kiosk, one or more books can be transferred to the memory of the electronic book. In this case, any computer or a television set can be used as the data storage unit.
The electronic book consists of a housing, a display, an electronic circuit, a memory, a receiver for data from the system, input means and a power source, which can be charged for example by means of solar cells or thermo-electric generators. The solar cell may be provided on the back of the display and thus have a sufficiently large surface in order to supply the integrated storage battery as the power source of the electronic book, with sufficient current and thus to ensure that the electronic book has great operating autonomy. It is provided that the housing is made from synthetic material, thus it is light, stable and economical to produce. As the internal memory, a solid memory is provided, which works without mechanical parts and for each new selection of newspapers etc. can once again be reloaded.
As the display, an LCD, which is constructed as a liquid crystal display, is particularly suitable. A well distributed background illumination is advantageously provided, in order that one can read the document without outside light, for example when lying in bed. It is also conceivable that the display is mechanical, in order to represent braille letters for blind people.
In a very advantageous form, the electronic device is equipped with a loudspeaker, a microphone and furthermore with a video camera. This makes it possible to hold video conferences with one or more participants by way of a telephone, television or radio connection. At the same time, the users can navigate on the internet and access and download data or information of any type.
The device can also be used with a speech control and a speech output. With this assistance, visually impaired people have the possibility of being able to move around in the network of the data company without outside help.
This invention provides both ecological as well as economic and ergonomic advantages. The conventional reading medium such as books, magazines, newspapers documents etc. consists of printed paper. The resources used for this are limited, as is known. In addition, printed paper is ill-suited for the storage or archiving of data. On the road or on journeys, respectively only a limited number of books or documents can be carried. A further problem is the topicality of the data. A great deal of information in books, newspapers, travel guides and other documents is out of date and unusable after a relatively short time. All these drawbacks have the result that the newspaper and book publishers can only sell their products by way of intermediate sales points, so-called newspaper stands and book shops. Thus, at any location in the world, the most recent information is available in seconds and can be transferred to the electronic book. The ergonomics and price advantages of the present invention exceed those of conventional print media many times.
In commercial use, the relevant information and data will be charged to the customer or reader (clearing). The billing can take place by way of a GSM chip cards SIM card, SET, credit card, micropayment or other suitable payment systems.
The book data loaded and stored on the E-book can only be opened and read with the personal PIN code on the GSM chip card (SIM card). This concept offers high protection against copying. If the data are copied onto a foreign device, they can neither be opened nor read without the associated GSM chip card (SIM card).